AMOR DE JÓVENES
by Hera Black
Summary: -Se como te sientes. Tengo el mismo problema. Pero yo nunca le gustaría a el... -Siempre estaré aquí para ti...


_**Notas de la Historia:**____HOLA DE NUEVO DESPUES DE MESES SIN ESCRIBIR AL FIN TENGO UN TIEMPITO DE SAFARME DE TANTO ESTUDIO Y TRABAJOS Y PODER PUBLICAR ESTE FIC QUE HICE DURANTE LAS CLASES_

_PD: Muy fluffly, cuidado diabéticos... podría causarles un coma ^^_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO ESPECIALEMNTE A CATHY_MALFOY Y KADESH (LAS ADORO CHICAS!) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Era su último año en Hogwarts.

La guerra había acabado hacia ya un año con ayuda de los Slytherin, quienes se revelaron a sus padres a tomar la marca tenebrosa e ir al bando oscuro.

Draco Malfoy fue uno de ellos, que con ayuda de su madre…y no solo de su madre, sino de alguien con corazón de león, fue llevado al buen camino.

En un principio las cosas fueron tensas tanto para Gryffindor's como para Slytherin's, ya que desde los tiempos de los cuatro grandes fundadores, Godric y Salazar fueron grandes enemigos. Pero las cosas cambiaron y de ahí se formaron grandes lazos de amistad, incluso se forjaron algunas parejas ya que del odio al amor solo hay un paso…

Lo mismo ocurrió con los grandes enemigos actuales en Hogwarts, quienes llegaron también a forjar una gran amistad; incluso algo más que solo ellos dos guardaban en sus corazones por miedo a ser rechazados…

Apenas faltaban dos días para la graduación; las clases ya habían terminado y quizás cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes, quizás no, pero todos estaban tratando de pasar esos últimos dos días juntos recopilando recuerdos y haciendo otros para ser recordados en un futuro, años después, cuando todos los sueños y metas se volvieran realidad…o casi todas.

Y así estaban Draco y Harry quienes se dirigían al lago ya que habían dejado a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas; ellos eran los únicos solteros de sus amigos, junto con Blaise, pero este estaba aprovechando en conseguir su conquista del día.

-Siempre pensé que Ron y Herm terminarían casados -dijo el moreno recordando cuando su amiga rompió con el pelirrojo diciendo que se había enamorado de Theodore Nott; un chico inteligente pero por demás reservado que se logró ganar el corazón de su amiga; lo que más les impactó a todos fue que tal sentimiento era mutuo, así que sus amigos tanto los del Slytherin como los de ella, terminaron aceptando y ahora llevaban ocho meses de noviazgo y tenían planes para realizar su enlace a mediados de Junio.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé cuando después de tanto insistir la comadreja, al fin Granger le había dado el sí; al igual que pensé que Pansy se casaría con Blaise, pero ya vez, se lo tenía muy bien guardadito eso de que le gustaban las comadrejas pelirrojas- dijo el chico también recordando cuando, en quinto año Ron le rogó a Hermione para que tuvieran una cita hasta que la chica acepto, encontrándose a la semana, en la hora de la cena, después de la salida a Hogsmeade, que ya eran novios oficiales. Al igual que recordó cuando Pan muy tranquilamente le dijo a su amigo que se había acabado la relación…lo más sorprendente fue que él lo aceptó de la manera más natural respondiendo que no había problema y al día siguiente estaba de cacería de chicas.

Harry también estaba recordando cuando Pansy en una de sus reuniones semanales para mirar los avances o noticias sobre el otro bando se le declarara a Ron delante de todos ellos; y más gracioso fue ver el sonrojo del pelirrojo y ver que balbuceaba buscando una respuesta la cual fue afirmativa, lo que causo que la morena se lo comiera a besos delante de los amigos de ambos quienes les chiflaban y les decían pullas* mientras ellos se habían olvidado de todo y se besaban como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar

-Sí, es increíble, además de que Ron ya la presentó con sus padres – dijo el moreno recordando lo que había ocurrido aproximadamente dos meses atrás…

-Lo más increíble es que Pansy haya podido sobrevivir casi todo un día allá- dijo el rubio lo que le hizo acreedor a un capón en la cabeza, cortesía del ojiverde a su lado

-Eso es porque ella lo ama... Me gustaría amar y que alguien me amara de esa manera, como lo hacen nuestros amigos- dijo el moreno mientras se recostaba en el tronco de un gran abeto

-Si sería muy agradable- dijo el platinado sentándose a su lado. En ese momento sus miradas se conectaron y Draco se perdió en esa intensa mirada verde.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti – le dijo el moreno a Draco mientras le tomaba de las manos.

-Lo sé – le respondió el rubio apretando las manos del moreno mientras bajaba la mirada ya que no quería que el moreno viera la tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Harry apretando más sus manos contra las del rubio; no quería que le soltase.

-El me gusta mucho –dijo posando su plateada mirada en ese chico de cabellos alborotados que lo miraba con infinita ternura.

-Habla con él – le dijo el moreno con simpleza

-No lo se...yo... nunca le gustaría a él – dijo soltando las manos del ojiverde mientras se recostaba contra el tronco del árbol y miraba al cielo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de indignación del ojiverde ante las palabras dichas.

-No digas eso, ¡tú eres fabuloso! – dijo acogiendo su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo encarase.

-Solo quiero que el vea como yo me siento- dijo el rubio, acunando entre sus manos una de las manos del ojiverde las cuales eran un poco más pequeñas que las suyas, en su mejilla.

-Pues cuéntale como te sientes –dijo él mientras con la mano libre le acariciaba la otra mejilla, mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-Yo no le gustaría a él- terminó el rubio diciendo esto abatido mientras se separaba bruscamente del contacto de aquellas manos que le quemaban la piel.

-¿Como lo sabes? – dijo el ojiverde con la mirada adolorida por la forma tan distante en la que se estaba comportando el rubio

-Porque lo se...Se le nota – dijo encarando esa mirada verde que mostraba un cúmulo se sentimientos en esos instantes mientras le acariciaba una mejilla; el estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Solamente cuéntale como tú te sientes- dijo el moreno mientras se restregaba la mejilla contra esa mano como si fuera un gatito buscando afecto y mimos.

-¿Qué le diré? –le respondió al moreno abatido

-Cuéntale lo mucho que estas enamorado de el- dijo mientras lo miraba intensamente.

-Yo se lo digo todos los días- dijo juntando su mano libre con la del ojiverde

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo el ojiverde con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

-Siempre estoy con el .Lo amo- dijo mientras que al moreno se le opacaban los ojos pensando que era alguien de la misma casa del rubio

-Sé cómo te sientes. Tengo el mismo problema. Pero yo nunca le gustaría a él. – dijo mirándole con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que no quería derramar, no frente a él

-¡Espera!- exclamó el rubio sosteniéndole la mano al ver que el moreno tenía la intención de huir de ahí

-Por favor Draco- le dijo mientras su mirada se volvía suplicante, en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar al ver que su amor amaba a otro

-¿De quién estas enamorado?- le pregunto el rubio sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos

-Pues de un chico- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y le dedicaba una sonrisa de tristeza a Draco

-Oh...Él tampoco estaría enamorado de mi –dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos se oscurecían

-Sí, él lo está- dijo con determinación el ojiverde mientras lo miraba

-¿Como lo sabes? – Le preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Porque, ¿Quien no estaría enamorado de ti?- Le dijo Harry mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rojo haciéndole ver adorable a Draco quien otra vez veía una luz de esperanza en el camino para su completa felicidad

-Tú- dijo Draco recordando de repente que durante casi seis años fueron enemigos y que él le causo muchas tristezas a Harry, mientras le acunaba el rostro en sus manos

-Estas equivocado .Yo te amo – Dijo Harry quien se había puesto rojo como una cereza mientras Draco le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

-Yo también te amo – le dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro al ojiverde con una mano y con la otra entrelazaba una del moreno

-Pues, ¿vas a hablar con él?- dijo el moreno quien tenía una mirada que irradiaba felicidad

-Ya lo acabo de hacer- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba al rostro de Harry y lo besaba.

_**Notas Finales: **_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, que como les comente antes, fue uno de los primeros que escribí y publiqué hace unos tres años.

Si tienen comentarios, dudas o si ven que debo mejorar, solo manden un comentario, me harían muy feliz.

Sin más hasta el próximo fic!

PS: En las siguientes paginas de fics me pueden encontrar como

Slasheaven: Hera

: DarkSlyPrincess

Amor-Yaoi: BelaSly

MundoFanfiction: DarkSlyPrincess

Paraiso-Fanfiction: BelaSly (Creo, porque hace mucho no entro a esta pág. porque se cae a cada ratico.)

Y ahora en PotterFics como HeraIcePrincess.


End file.
